Dragon Blade 2
by The Bloody Red Lantern
Summary: revised version of my first avatar story


16

**Dragon Blade**

The gang was finally getting used to Zuko when some one else found their camp. It was late in the evening and the group was planning on going to bed. He had red hair tied back in a tight pony tail, with fire nation clothes that at one time may have been a sign of wealth but now they were faded with use. His skin was pale, much like Zuko's. It was however the weapons he carried that was interesting. In his belt was a short curved blade about 2 feet long, along with a foot long dagger. In his left hand was a 3 foot long sword. He was skinny with amber eyes. When they all surrounded him he merely bowed.

"Greeting's to you Avatar Aang, Warrior Sokka and Sukki, Prince Zuko, Master Katara and Master Toph. I am Wufei, former guard of Prince Zuko and wielder of the dragon blade." The others looked shocked but Zuko sheathed his broad swords and stretched out his hand.

"Wufei it's been a while." The boy, Wufei, looked up and smirked grabbing the prince in a one armed hug.

"Zuko, do you know how hard it is to track you down? After you ran from your sister I was forced into helping her. I soon went rogue myself to search for you. And now you are here excellent." The red haired boy laughed long and loud about it.

"Uh Zuko who is this guy?"

"Guys allow me to introduce Wufei, my oldest friend and my one time guard. He also is as he claims one of the last two masters of the dragon blade fighting style." The red haired boy bowed again. Sokka was immediately all over him examining his weapons.

"What type of swords are these." As he went to touch one Wufei shot out his hand and grabbed the water tribe warrior's arm in a death grip.

"You may look but not touch. This long one is called a katana, the middle length one is a wakizashi, and the dagger is a tanto. The short sword is used as a shield sword for the katana while the tanto is used as a last resort weapon for either a last stand or suicide depending on the situation. The katana is my main fighting weapon; normally I don't carry the other two unless I've been traveling. That's a jian on your back isn't it?" Sokka looked confused then drew his sword again. Wufei's mouth watered at the sight of the space blade. "I'll make a deal with you I will let you test my blade if I can test yours?" Sokka looked confused then contemplated for a moment.

"Do it Sokka, Fei here is addicted to all weapons and trust me if there is any flaw in a sword he can find it and fix it." Said Zuko. Sokka merely shrugged and gave it to Wufei. The red haired boy presented Sokka with his sword still in its sheath then took the straight blade. Giving it a few swings, the former body guard launched into a series of forms, his movements so fluid it was hard to tell when one move ended and another began. After a minute he stopped and contemplated the blade. Sokka had given the katana a few swings and was examining the single edge and the curve.

"This is a magnificent blade it has no imperfections. How do you find my own?"

"It's strange I haven't ever seen a sword like it." Wufei smiled and nodded. He wasn't surprised not many knew the blades of the dragon sword. Sokka handed the sword back to Wufei in the sheath as Wufei offered him the space sword back, handle first. "The sheath is made of metal right, and are you a bender or just a fighter?"

"Yes it is made of metal, to better withstand the pressure of my fighting style and yes I am also a bender. Though my strength lies more in using my bending with my sword fighting, not on its own."

"If you're so good show us something?" Challenged Toph. Wufei looked at Zuko who smirked and nodded.

"If you insist, I shall perform one of the dances of the dragon." He bowed to the all then walked to a clearing. Slowly he drew a fan and started to move it like a weapon. Moving through the form he slowly increased in speed. Then in a flash his blade was drawn. From there he created spirals of flame around the blade. Wufei was never still twisting and turning in the sword form lashing out at a variety of angels while slowly chanting "I am a dragon watch how I soar on the winds of battle." Finally it ended with him sheathing his sword and extinguishing his flames.

"……UH DAMN!" Screamed Sokka. Toph nodded, impressed. Katara, Aang and Sukki just looked stunned and Zuko looked surprised.

"You held back." The prince said. And the red haired warrior actually looked embarrassed.

"Yea I didn't want to come on to strong."

"Show them your real strength." Wufei sighed and nodded. Once again drawing his sword he created the flame spirals only this time the flame was blue! In fact the flames looked just like Azula, and at the end of the form he used his sword as a conduit to shoot lighting. Needless to say everyone's tongues were on the floor.

"But I thought only Azula could use blue flame?" Asked Aang after he recovered his wits, Zuko laughed and explained.

"Wufei is able to because he taps into fire bending at its most basic level. His bending is instinctual; it's almost as if he doesn't know that he is bending. The dragon blade sword fighting style is rare because only some of the most gifted benders can fully master it. Azula was offered the chance but the wielder of the dragon blade sacrifices almost everything in life to learn the style, including power and linage a price too steep for her. Wufei here was the only one who was ever Azula's rival, but he was a commoner, a servant who played with me, making him a perfect canidate. When Master O came to examine if there were any worthy fire benders he automatically chose Wufei. So he took Wufei away when Wufei was only 5. Ten years later Wufei returned a master and one of the deadliest warriors in the Fire Nation. However the only drawback to his fighting style is that so much is dependent on his swords and sword fighting he can no longer bend with out the sword acting as a conduit, well not to his full potential." Wufei during this whole time merely blushed.

"That's why I stay out of the spot light."

"He's modest, almost to a fault, but if he wanted to I don't think even Azula could beat him." Zuko said, he came over and put his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"It's not my destiny to fight her no do I want to. My destiny, my job is the same as it always was, make sure you don't die. By the way how are your broadswords?" Zuko shrugged and handed the matched pair over to Wufei. The red haired boy took the offered blades and swung them testing their movements. Finally he gave them back satisfied that they were in good condition. "I take it you and Aang have finally met the last two dragons if your bending is no longer powered by your rage."

"How do you know that?" Asked a shocked Zuko.

"You're calmer, besides I have a dragon spirit within me, the last of the living dragons talk to me and they told me that the avatar and the true firelord appeared before them and were taught the true meaning of fire bending."

"Wait you have a dragon spirit within you?" Asked Aang.

"Yeah in order to truly master the dragon sword, the disciple must perform a ceremony offering themselves as a vessel for a deceased dragon. It is through this bond does one truly master the fire bending allowing the wielder to effortlessly merge his sword fighting with his bending." Aang nodded then proceeded to poke and examine Wufei very closely. "UM could you not do that?" Aang blushed and backed off.

"So he's a fire bender with a sword not that unusual." Grumbled Toph. Wufei looked at her, then walked over and descended to they were at eye level.

"Hm, a badgermole. I didn't think I would see a bender of that caliber here, and so young too, being blind must have helped develop your skills greatly." He then shot out a hand only for Toph to block and glare at him. "Indeed a badgermole, even has the same temper." He shrugged and jumped as an earth spike jumped up from where he was standing. Once he regained his footing, he once again bowed to the group.

"Would it be all right if I joined your group?" The group all looked shocked.

"Why?" Asked Katara, normally she is a sweetheart but she is also very cautious when it comes to fire benders.

"Because I am the guard of Prince Zuko and because I can defeat an entire fire bender regiment on my own." He bowed and waited. The group all looked at Zuko who nodded, then back to Katara, who having finally adjusted to having Zuko shrugged and nodded.

"Ok then just one more question before we get you a room. What color is your hair?" Asked Sokka.

"Its uh red, it was originally black but when I was given my dragon spirit its power turned it red with some faint blue high lights." He lowered his head a light flush gracing his face.

"Like I said he's modest to a fault. Don't worry once you get to know him he's a lot more out going." Laughed Zuko. "Come on Fei I'll take you to your room." Wufei nodded and followed his prince into the temple.

"They don't trust me do they?"

"Eh they'll come around for now just relax and sleep knowing you; you haven't eaten or rested in days." The red haired boy blushed again and laughed. Zuko nodded and then left allowing Wufei to finally collapse on his new bed.

Flash Back

"_Where are you going __peasant__?" Asked the rather annoyed princess, calling him peasant meant she was furious. He had finished packing his meager belongs and was set to leave._

"_Too find your brother. You and your monster of a father are mistaken about this war, and the Avatar is correct. My goal is to find Zuko and show him this truth." The princess roared at the open betrayal, launching a blast of lighting at the swordsman. Wufei drew his katana and using it redirected the lighting back at Azula then created a wall of blue flame to escape behind, leaving a screaming Azula behind him. As Wufei ran tears streamed down his face, shedding the tears Azula would not. Azula, the monster of the Fire Nation, conqueror of the Earth Kingdom and his true love. The only girl he had ever loved. And she loved him. With Wufei she was not the monster she pretended to be but the lost and hurt girl she truly was. He saw the real her, and brought it out, which made his betrayal all the harder. And her screams all the louder…_

End of Flash Back.

Wufei shot up, his breath coming in short gasps. Quickly he checked under his pillow and found his tanto. Using the short blade as an anchor he calmed his mind, letting the memories wash away from him. When he was finally calm he got up and dressed in his faded clothes, grabbing his katana off its little rack he carried with him and put the tanto in its appropriate spot. After he was dressed he walked out into the common area of the temple, shaking out his bright red hair before tying it back. He watched Zuko and Aang practice their fire bending forms, Toph perfecting her metal bending, Katara creating some new water bending technique, and Sukki and Sokka sparring. Wufei held back observing each of the warriors. Each was very skilled and would be needed for the days to come, but how will his presence affect the future these are the questions that even his dragon spirit can not answer for him. While he was silently contemplating these questions Aang and Zuko finished their training.

"Wufei I need to talk to you." Called Aang. Wufei merely bowed and walked over.

"Anything Avatar." Zuko followed Aang and the little air bender led all three to a secluded corner in the common area.

"Zuko told me that your flame didn't use to be that blue. It used to be a deep indigo a sign of peace and contentment, now it burns with a cold fury why?" Wufei looked from the gentle eyes of the Avatar to the firm eyes of the Prince. Wufei shrugged and answered.

"In order to join you I was forced to give up my heart. So with that came the bright blue fire of pain." He bowed again and turned around and left.

"Wait Wufei, come on what are you talking about? WUFEI!" Zuko ran after him only to meet a bright wall of flame.

"My friend I don't want to talk about this leave me be for now. I must go practice I will see you all later." With that Wufei took off, sword in hand for an abandon field.

Once there he roared long and loud, roaring out his pain and anger. Roaring at the irony of his life. He bared his teeth and drew his sword surrounding himself in blue fire lashing out at everything. It wasn't pre determined movements it was purely an instinctual release of feelings. His dance was long, his movements fluid and finally he collapsed. His flames were extinguished and his sword was sheathed. He laid there exhausted and in pain. Finally he picked himself up dusted off his wore down clothes and walked back to the temple. When he arrived he found all the members of the little band waiting for him by the fountain. Wufei shrugged and took his sword out from his sash. He walked over to the fountain and laid his sword by the side, and then he shrugged off his shirt and dunked his head in the water.

"Wufei what happened before?" Asked Zuko. The red haired boy refused to answer.

"Now this is stupid, we're supposed to trust you yet you won't tell us you're secret? That's a little selfish don't cha think?" Asked Sokka.

"It's complicated. And it has no bearing on your mission. I am only here to help Prince Zuko become the great fire lord he is destined to be and to help the Avatar defeat the Firelord. This is what Baraci, my dragon spirit, has told me I must do. Thus I am here. But that does not mean you all can question what I gave up to be here. Suffice it to say it was a steep price, one I truly wished I did not have to pay, but I did so do not cheapen my choice by forcing me to reveal it." The red haired fighter grabbed his sword and stalked off to his room leaving the group stunned.

"He gave up Azula." Whispered Zuko who then proceeded to slap himself in the head. "Of course he gave up Azula what else could cause his flames to turn that color blue. Argh stupid I should have seen that."

"UM what are you talking about?" Asked Sokka, the rest looking very confused.

"Fei, he's been in love with Azula since we were kids and when I defected the second time he was her lover or at least as close as someone could get with her. That's what cause his flame to change he gave up his one true love to help Aang." They all understood the harshness of Wufei's sacrifice.

"So what now, how can we help dragon boy or are we just going to ignore this little out burst?" Asked Toph, the others shrugged and replied with "I don't know". Zuko however said he would work on Wufei. With that the scarred prince went to find his friend. Zuko found the warrior in his room meditating in front of his sword rack.

"What do you want Z?" Z his pet name for Zuko, him using it meant that he was willing to actually listen.

"You gave up Azula didn't you?" The teen's eyes shot open and he stared at the prince. Then he nodded and looked sullen.

"I had to, she's wrong Ozai is wrong. Doesn't help the fact I feel like a monster for hurting her more." Zuko let out a short harsh laugh.

"I don't think she under stands pain." Wufei's eyes flashed red at the prince for a second before he took a deep breath.

"She understands as much as any of us maybe more. Yes she is a monster but she is also a sweet and very confused girl underneath it all."

"I hope you're right, if there's hope for Azula it means there's hope for anyone. But since you chose us are you going to be able to fight against her when we attack father?"

"Like I said it's not my destiny to fight her, and I hope I won't but if I must I will fight as hard as if she was any opponent."

"I hope you are right." Zuko nodded at that and then left the dragon warrior to his thoughts. After an hour Wufei decided if he spent any more time by himself he would go insane so he ventured out into the temple again. Only to stumble into Sokka. He was currently practicing his sword forms and he swung at Wufei not realizing that the red haired fighter was actually standing there. Wufei brought his blade up to block the errant blow.

"Whoa Sokka, if you wanted to spar with me all you had to do is ask." Sokka immediately started to stutter out apologies when Sukki came.

"Hey don't reduce my boy friend to a stuttering pile, that's my job. Besides Sokka why don't you fight him, give us a chance to see how good you are with that awesome sword." Sokka turned to look at the smirking Sukki and the laughing Wufei.

"Fine let's fight, but no bending." Wufei merely shrugged.

"If you insist." Walking out into the open area of the temple Wufei whistled gathering everyone's attention. "To all those who want to see, Sokka and me are going to fight." He then turned around and took a ready stance. His sheath now was in his sash with his right hand resting lightly on the hilt. Sokka drew his sword and also took a ready stance. The two warriors squared off. Sokka started it coming in with a thrust that changed to a swipe. Only to have Wufei dodge the thrust then draw his sword and block the swipe. Wufei then sprinted in side Sokka's arms and rested his blade lightly on Sokka's throat.

"I believe I win." Then a fire ball shot out at him. Wufei pushed Sokka out of the way and blocked the fire ball with one of his own. Zuko came charging in with both his broad swords a slight smile on his face. For the next five minutes it was Wufei fighting off Sokka and Zuko, while maintaining control over his own fire balls. Finally Wufei decided to end it. He pulled out his sheath and rushed Zuko blocking the prince's twin broad swords then he proceeded to knee the prince sending him back. From there he grabbed the water tribe warrior's arm and threw him into the kneeling prince. "Like I said I win." He laughed again and walked away.

Several months later.

Wufei never did have to fight Azula. He guarded the gate as Azula and Zuko fought their private battle. Wufei ripped through fire nation soldiers like they were nothing even managing to destroy an elite unit of benders doing the action. Once Zuko was named Fire Lord Wufei was made a prince of the Fire Nation out of recognition for his efforts. He however merely asked for a wing of the palace and from there spent day and night getting it ready. There was only one entrance into the wing and that entrance could be barred from the inside or out. In the wing was a garden, a courtyard kitchen two bed rooms, a dining area and a living room. Wufei made sure that all the servants knew to stay out of his wing unless specifically given orders to be there.

It was dark in the prison, cramped and damp. But this is to be expected in a prison, what was not was the sight of a teenager carrying a strange curved sword walking into the prison without any form of identification. He walked along the winding paths finally stopping a cell that looked like any other. Inside there was a pale girl whose hair was ragged and un-kept and her skin was covered in grime. She was chained up with her arms behind her. The teen took off his hood allowing his fiery hair to show.

"Wufei, Feifei. So nice to see you, have you come to spit on me like everyone else. Even my former friends can't stand the sight of me." The former princess let out a short and bitter laugh, Wufei however merely looked sad.

"I'm not here to spit on you, I would never do that. I am here to take you away." With that he opened the gate un-did the chains, he slung his sword over his back, and picked up the former princess and carried her out bridal style. Any guard that tried to stop him received a red glare that sent them running. Ozai moved to say something when a dagger materialized an inch from his face. The former firelord's mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

"So the benevolent Feifei has seen fit to rescue the former princess and what rehabilitate me?" Asked the princess, Wufei however just remained silent. He merely walked out of the prison to where Appa, Aang, and Zuko were waiting.

"She's as pleasant as ever." Remarked Aang, Azula gave him a look of pure hatred and went to move when Wufei tightened his grip.

"If you don't do as I say Aang will take away your bending and I will put you back in that prison to rot with your father." Whispered Wufei. Azula's head spun around and gave him a look of pure horror, only to be met with a red stare of determination.

"Now that we understand each other, yes I'm taking you to the royal palace. Zuko has been kind enough to give me a wing in the palace complete with a garden and yard for practicing. You will live there with me until I deem you ready to be let back into the world. Do not think you are escaping your crimes; sitting in prison is not the correct punishment. Instead you will live not as a princess but merely as a girl, no servants, no nothing. You will be a peasant with me." He smiled down at her but her face was set in a snarl. She didn't however argue with the conditions. Satisfied Zuko helped Azula into the saddle and Wufei jumped up. The rest of the night Wufei kept Azula wrapped in his arms relishing in the feelings of having her back again. Azula merely passed out.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked Zuko.

"She has good in her and I will bring it out." The steel in his voice was as uncompromising as the blade of his sword.

"I didn't ask that, I asked if YOU want to do this, why not let Aang work with her."

"No she won't listen to any one else, at least with me I have a chance of rekindling the love we once had and maybe help her. It's a fool's hope I know she probably will never get better but I love her, what else can I do?" Zuko nodded and soon Wufei fell asleep cradling the damaged girl in his arms.

The next day.

Azula woke up on red silk sheets and for a second thought that everything was just a dream, a horrible night mare, and then she rolled over to find Wufei next to her, dagger hidden under his pillow. The princess stared at her former lover, contemplating on whether to kill him or kiss him. Neither seemed out of the question, but when she went to stroke his face his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't trust me do you?" She purred Wufei was always the only one who was ever her equal as much as she hates to admit it. He also was the only one who could grab her like that without getting a face full of blue flame.

"Habit, humor me." He replied before getting up. He had slept only in light pants and his chest was bare. Like always Azula analyzed his body, the muscles, scars and burns. Mastering the dragon blade has caused his body to becoming heavily calloused; also all the burns and scars from mastering it made his skin look a bit like patch work. She loved it. She used to trace all the various lines when they were lovers, fingering each and every burn or scar. "Get out of bed we have work to do." He said then grabbed his ever present sword and walked off to the washroom.

'_I'm getting sloppy, I shouldn't have let her sleep with me yet she could have attacked me._' He thought as he made his way to the wash room. He filled the tub with water and heated it with his bending before slowly lowering himself into the comforting water. '_Should I do this? No it's too late for doubts now, I'm committed either she gets better or she loses her bending._' He sunk deeper into his thoughts when the wash room opened. He was up without even a conscious thought his sword half drawn when he heard Azula.

"Thought I might join you." Called the princess. If she knew anything she knew that her dragon was up with his sword half drawn the minute the door opened so she gave him a warning so he could relax. She heard him sheathe his sword and sit down in the tub before she came in.

"You're just here so you don't have to run your own bath aren't you?" His eyes held that twinkle of amusement he reserved only for her, it used to make her feel happy now it angered her.

"Yes, I'm going to avoid doing as much _peasant_ work as possible." She then sat down at the opposite end of the rather large tub. She had emphasized the word peasant meaning she was already un-happy with the arrangement. She had managed to keep her robe on up until it was absolutely necessary to take it off, another sign that she was mad at him, or at least hasn't forgiven him.

'_Oh well, so much thinking it'll be easy._' He shrugged. After about ten minutes of very careful bathing, Wufei got up and left the wash room, not even bothering to grab a towel, only taking his sword with him. Azula was left to contemplate her new life…

He had changed and was in the courtyard practicing when she finally came out. She was garbed in a light red blouse with matching pants and soft shoes, something one would not expect a battle hardened princess to wear. She leaned on a pillar and watched him move. His flames danced and leapt with him always spiraling around him like a cocoon. Finally he started unleashing fire balls sending them into imaginary opponents then jumped into the air and unleashed lighting, using his two blades as conductors. Almost against her will Azula started clapping but soon regained enough control to make it a vain sarcastic clap.

"Wonderful dragon just wonderful maybe next you can make a puppet out of flame and dance with it." He put his swords down very carefully, the fire kicked over to her grabbing her and pinning her against a wall. He knew what this was and he was more than prepared for it.

This is what she wanted, to prove she was better. She broke the grip and danced away launching several blue fire balls at him. He dodged or blocked with a few of his own. She had just started and he wouldn't need his swords…yet or so she thought. She started launching more and more fire balls, to which he merely dodge or blocked. She kicked and struck at him but he always just turned the blows away. She was getting furious now; no one can do this with her, not even him not without his precious swords. She played her trump card she launched lighting, only to have it redirected back at her. Yet he had never actually attacked her once except at the beginning. Everything else was merely defensive which infuriated her even more.

'_HE CAN'T DO THIS! Not to me, his swords that'll get him to lose his temper._' With that thought Azula power dived to where Wufei had place his swords. She rolled and spun around grabbing his katana. But Wufei had not even bothered to move.

"You will put my sword down; you are dishonoring it with your foul hands." If there is one thing no one did it was hold his swords without permission. Azula leered, she thought she had succeeded in making him lose his temper, unfortunately she was right. She launched a fire ball at him then ran handling the sword like a dao. He punched right through the blue fire ball and moved faster than Azula though possible for someone other than an air-bender. He grabbed her arm before she even registered him there; taking his beloved sword and throwing her away like she was a doll. From there he whipped up his fire spirals, allowing then to run up the length of his blade as he stared at Azula.

"Is this what you want? For me to prove I can beat you whenever I feel like it?" She glared at him and launched more bolts of lighting. Using his sword he deflected each shot as if it were an arrow before summoning his own and unleashing it Azula. She jumped out of the way and came up launching several more fire punches and kicks. But it did little good. Wufei finally got annoyed of this useless fight and rushed her pinning her against the very column she had started the fight from, his sword an inch from her neck. "We're done; get out of my sight I have to cleanse my blade." He turned around and walked away.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" She screamed unable to accept her loss to a peasant, and even worse her former lover.

"I am Prince Wufei of the Fire Nation, master of the dragon blade fighting style, defender of the royal family, the new Dragon of the West and former lover of the Princess Azula. That is who I am but the real question is WHO ARE YOU?" He turned around again and walked away to leaving the screaming princess to ponder his question.

2 hours later.

Wufei was waiting for the Firelord and lady in the throne room, his imperial armor uncomfortable. He was still not used to the concept of being a prince, or the fact that he now was respected and revered. In fact not only was he not used to it he hated it. He was called the new Dragon of the West, also the defender of the royal family. He was now the official body guard to lord Zuko. What that means is he decided who actually guards the Firelord, and leads the legion of personal guards. Something else he hates. He doesn't trust anyone else to look after his best friend but he was at least allowed to keep his sword in the throne room. Once a general had remarked it was hard enough having to call some peasant a prince but having him armed in the throne chamber was unbearable. Wufei smirked back to that.

_Flash Back_

"_Not only do you insult a war hero, you insult one of my closest friends and my personal guard. Since it is in my throne room that the offense was given, I am the one offended, there for I challenge you General Chang to an Agni Ki at sunset." The general looked fearful for a moment then his stupid noble pride kicked in._

"_I accept, I shall pull you off your throne and place a true Firelord on the throne and get rid of the beggar prince." He sneered as he said it, quite proud of himself. He thought surely Zuko is no match for him he didn't even beat his sister on his own._

"_Again you insult not only me but my brother for that Chang you will…" Wufei cut him off. _

"_It's alright Z a Firelord should not squabble with his generals. Instead I will fight him in the Agni Ki." The general swallowed at first, Wufei was the new Dragon of the West and he deserved that title. Then the general smirked they all knew Wufei was a master but also that he needed his sword._

"_I accept only on the condition of no weapons fist against fist." Zuko moved to protest but Wufei nodded._

"_At sun set, prepare your soul." With that he left the war room to pray at the temple. At the appointed time Wufei appeared in the courtyard clad only in light red silk pants. He bowed to the general and started the fight. Within 30 seconds Wufei had the general on his back, the man's shoulder severely burned and his arms pinned at his side._

"_Hmph pathetic noble not even worth the effort. I grant you your life." And he walked away the general moved to shoot at his back when Zuko shot a fire ball at his feet._

_End Flash Back._

That particular general was stripped of his rank and sent to the colonies. After what felt like an hour Zuko and Mai came in, soon followed by all the members of court. Once Zuko was seated on his throne with in arms reach, Wufei finally relaxed and let his mind wander back to his fight with Azula. He didn't need to cleanse his katana, for though he acted harshly he still loved the girl, and his katana was now even dearer to him by having been held by her. He snapped out of his revere when one of the nobles approached Zuko. He waited for Zuko to signal him to relax but it never came and when the noble was close enough to attack Wufei drew his blade ever so slightly ready to fight at a moments notice, but the noble said his piece and left. It turned into a normal meeting with the nobles complaining and all three war heroes wondering why they haven't killed these people yet. Finally Zuko waved his arms and concluded the meeting, allowing all his guests to leave, leaving only him Mai and Wufei.

"Zuko you should not let anyone get that close to you, I almost killed him." Said a rather annoyed Wufei.

"Meh you're just touchy because you hate these meetings." Mai slipped her sleeve up to hide the faint laugh.

"Yeah I do. But it gave me an excuse to leave Azula alone for awhile." Both rulers sobered up at the mention of the princess.

"I heard that several servants saw a huge fight with lots of blue flame." Said Mai, Zuko looked at Wufei with an accusing stare.

"We fought, she's angry. I proved I could beat her when ever I wanted, eventually she'll calm down. But to be safe I forbade any and all servants from going into my wing."

"Didn't we have a deal, she acted up and her bending is gone?" Asked Zuko. The Firelord didn't want to take away his sister's bending but she is too dangerous to be left alone. Wufei shot him a red stare that only the most courageous of people wouldn't be intimidated by.

"If I say she is out of hand then yes she loses her bending, but I can handle her and I will only take it away if there is no other way. It's a cruel thing to do to a person, like taking your arm or leg. I would not wish that on anyone except Ozai and even then it's difficult for me. I can do this, but more importantly I need to do this. I love her, with all my heart and I just want her to be happy and this is the only way I can help." He gave a sad little smile then excused himself bowing to both and then leaving.

He walked through the huge palace nodding at servants, glaring at nobles the usual. Nobles apparently hated when a commoner was raised above them and him becoming a prince really pissed them off. But Wufei could not honestly care less if they all caught on fire, less people who would hold a grudge against Zuko. He finally made it to his wing in the castle and once he was through the doors he slumped against the door exhausted. In total he had been gone about 7 hours and was ready to collapse on his bed when he heard soft footsteps approaching. Without a conscious thought his blade was out and he was ready for anything. Except for the sight of a crying Azula stumbling towards him, that's a new one. He sheathed his sword and all but dropped it as Azula threw herself in his arms.

_Flash Back._

"_HOW CAN HE _BEAT_ ME? He didn't even try and he defeated me, ME THE FIRE BENDING PRODIGY OF THE FIRE NATION! A peasant, an insignificant peasant beat me! What's more he did it with out trying he was never that good no one is that good. GAAH!" Screamed the embarrassed and infuriated princess. She had been ranting and raving over the battle in the courtyard for over an hour unable to understand how it happened. Then it hit her. She was warned if she went against Wufei she would lose her bending. SHE CAN'T LOSE HER BENDING. Surely he won't take it away. He's a bender and he claims to love her surely he wont take away that last part of her. She had already lost her throne, her father, and now she could lose her bending. It's too much too much. She didn't know what she should be doing so she paced; her mind raging over the events of the day._

_As time ticked by she became more and more frightened. Where is he? Has he gone to get Aang or Zuko? Soon her worry changed from worrying about whether Wufei went to get Aang or Zuko to just where he had gone. Azula despite everything claim against it, was in love with Wufei, and soon she started to fear that the fight broke whatever resolve he had to help her. Soon the prospect of going back too prison did not scare her nearly as much as the thought of being forced to live anywhere without the comforting presence of the red haired warrior. When she heard the locked door of main hall open she immediately rushed to him not caring that he would see her crying. _

He slowly picked her up and walked to the huge bed chambers and lowered her on to the soft bed. Then he got up and grabbed a goblet of wine for her to drink, as well as taking off his armor. Slowly he was able to coax her to drink when she finished the wine he laid down next to her pulling her into his arms and slowly she relaxed and fell asleep. His day was draining and this little roller coaster did not help so he soon fell asleep too.

She woke up surrounded by warmth on a soft bed. All she remembered was the fight then pain lots of pain. Then she realized someone had their arms wrapped around her. She spun and looked only to see Wufei asleep not used to the rigors of politics. She smiled slightly at the only man who ever beat her, the only one she ever loved. He could fight an army and still be fresh enough to have sex with but a couple hours with politicians leaves him exhausted. She slowly started to trace his scars like she used to, relishing in the feel of them. Wufei shifted slightly in his sleep and she glanced up to see his blue high lights. She always liked those, it made his red hair stand out even more. She ran her fingers through it relishing in its softness. Slowly she brushed his bangs out of his eyes, when he woke up. She tensed for a second before she snuggled closer and Wufei relaxed.

"Feeling better?" He asked in a gentle voice.

"Yes, but if you tell any one I will be forced to kill you." She replied with a smirk he just laughed.

"Who would believe me anyway?" He laughed again, but Azula looked upset. Wufei promptly shut up and held her tighter. "They know you're human, we all do. You're no monster."

"My own mother thought I was one, they're probably right."

"They're not, I know you, the real you so don't say you're a monster it's not true." She offered a timid smile up at him, and he smiled back. He then shifted a little. "Go back to sleep I'm exhausted from dealing with politics and noble jackasses and you've had a rough day so just go back to sleep." He then leaned down and kissed her forehead and closed his eyes soon back asleep. She kissed him back but he didn't move he was gone. That's when it hit the former princess. Wufei is a light sleeper yet here he is, holding a former psychopathic princess and is passed out. He trusts her enough that he is putting his life in her hands by actually sleeping with her. She felt happy to be trusted and soon was asleep as well. Later when Wufei woke up he slowly woke up Azula. He helped her change and led her to the courtyard to have dinner under the stars. He never asked her why she had been crying he knew.

"I love you." That got him to look up from his food. "During the time before Zuko went to join the Avatar I never actually said "I love you". I did but I never actually said it and then when you left I said I hated you I called you peasant and other names and yet you came and saved me from that horrible prison. Why Wufei, why would you do that?" Wufei put his utensils down and walked over to where she was sitting in the courtyard.

"Because I love you too and I know you are a good person." He wrapped his arms around her and turned her around and kissed her. In the courtyard that night Azula was reborn from a would-be dictator into a real person.

The next morning when Azula woke up she realized two things, one she was naked and two so was Wufei. Then the events of the previous day came back to her and she started to smile. She rolled over so she could look at her lover's face only to see that he was awake.

"Do you always sleep with a dagger underneath your pillow?" She purred she knew why and that he always did but she liked to tease him about it.

"Yeah it makes me feel safer knowing I can get to a weapon should I need to." He replied.

"Ah but isn't your sword on the side of the bed?" Wufei smiled it was this game. They played this all the time before he went rogue and now that they started again means that Azula is re-acclimating herself to the relationship.

"Ah but what if my sword isn't there it helps to take precautions but enough of that come we have to clean our clothes, bathe, spar and I have a couple of meetings to sit through." He said and moved to get up only to have Azula press herself down on him harder preventing him from moving.

"I'm sure Zuzu can manage without you stay in bed, we can get a servant to do the wash." She whispered in his ear, getting the stoic warrior to shiver. That's the one thing she has on him. She can always get a reaction out of him.

"No servants, at least not for awhile so I'll show you how to wash the clothes then you can finish them and I'll go to the meeting." She pouted but she remembered the deal, peasant work in exchange for living with Wufei and not losing her bending. "Fine I guess I can learn how to wash my own clothes, though I expect to be paid in full tonight." Then she gave the warrior that scary princess smirk that made his blood sing. After that they were indisposed for the rest of the morning. It wasn't until after the meeting had started that the new Dragon of the West made his appearance. He pushed opened both doors and walked right into the throne room staring down any who moved to protest his behavior. He silently positioned himself behind the Firelord and lady.

"Do I even want to know what happened to cause you to be late to the meeting?" Questioned Zuko after the meeting was over.

"I was….rehabilitating your sister, I got caught up sorry. But it was successful and no one complained." Offered an embarrassed Wufei.

"To you because they fear you'll challenge them, I am now going to have to here half a dozen nobles bitch and moan about "the beggar prince with no respect for the throne". Why do you do these things to me?" All he got in reply was a booming laughter from Wufei and an amused smirk on his wife's face. Finally after his laughter subsided Wufei turned serious.

"She is ready to wander the palace." Zuko and Mai didn't need to be told who "she" is.

"She's been here two days." Stated Mai, outwardly looking bored but both men knew she was nervous, just like Zuko.

"Yeah and yesterday didn't you have a huge fight with fire and lighting?"

"Listen, I'm not saying let her into war meetings or something like that, but part of the reason she cracked was because I left. I know how vain that sounds but its true ask Mai. With me here she is more balanced and the time in prison did her some good. I'm telling you she is ready to be given more access to the palace. I will take personal responsibility to anything that happens." He almost pleaded with the two. Zuko turned to Mai who shrugged. Finally Zuko nodded after much internal debate.

"But one problem and she's locked back in the wing and Aang is on stand-by got it?" Wufei beamed and nodded. With that he took off for his wing to tell Azula.

Meanwhile Azula was gaining a new found respect for peasants. 'I'm going to need a manicure after I'm done with this.' She then burst out laughing at her own thought. She hadn't had a manicure since the day of her failed coronation. And now after only two days out of prison she's already thinking like a princess. 'But certainly not dressed like one, or doing princess activities.' She told the voices in her head to shut up. They were getting more persistent but Azula now had a shield against them. Whenever they got too loud Azula would picture Wufei and soon this mental Wufei would be fighting, swords out flames spiraling around him, and the voices would retreat unable to stop the greatest warrior in the Fire Nation. Unable to stop her Wufei. When he rushed into the courtyard where Azula was working he immediately picked her up and started spinning with her in his arms letting out that same booming laughter.

"Kill a noble my powerful dragon?" She teased, but he only laughed all the harder.

"I wish but no. Actually I managed to get Zuko to allow you unlimited access to the palace you can get out of this cramped little wing!" He kept laughing until he saw Azula looking a bit depressed.

"Do you not want me here with you?" She was scared that he wanted her gone, but Wufei just laughed again and kissed her. It was a kiss of passion and love and it burned them both.

"Of course I want you here with me, I just thought that you felt cramped that's all." They both laughed.

"Good because if you didn't I would be forced to hurt you." She smirked.

"Right like you could do anything after yesterday's performance." He said with an eye roll. Azula smiled (that crazy predator smile) and broke out of his grip and started shooting fire balls at him. He laughed and started blocking and soon it became an all out brawl before it devolved into another form of sparring. This time Azula managed to win.

"They're fighting again." Said a very bored Mai.

"Oh god they won't…not in the courtyard…oh god." A pacing Firelord stuttered out. This in turned annoyed his wife who was becoming just a tad jealous of Wufei and Azula.

"Zuko shut up." Was all the warning he got before he had another set of lips crashing into his own. He went to say something but then returned the kiss.

For the next couple of months Azula rarely left Wufei's private wing and servants rarely went in. Azula did the entire house keeping and enjoyed having Wufei come home and focusing all his attention on her. There was no question that Azula was healing or that the red haired warrior was healing her. Azula was given back her rank of princess and enjoyed having servants, even if she barely used them. After a year of this arrangement Wufei presented Azula a bracelet made of red gold. The bracelet he forged in his own fire and spent three weeks making it. He also placed a jade dragon in the top of the bracelet. They were soon married afterwards. After that Azula's personal crest was changed from just the Fire Nation seal to a red dragon guarding a small flame. The symbolism was not lost on those who knew them.

10 years later.

"Mommy Mommy, look mommy look what daddy gave me!" Cried a little boy with gold flecked amber eyes and black hair with red highlights. The boy ran over to his mother waving a small wooden sword in the air. The mother and her sister-in-law laughed and the mother scooped the little boy up. She then took the small wooden sword and saw that it was carved to look like a small katana and smiled.

"Wow that is impressive, could you tell me where daddy is?" The little boy's face screwed into a look of concentration before he smiled.

"He's with uncle Zuzu in da throne room." The mother laughed.

"Come on Mai let's go save our erstwhile husbands from over zealous nobles." Meanwhile said husbands were currently busy discussing politics with generals.

"General Lee why do you always bring these matters to us, you have a large standing force chase these bandits down on your own." Said Zuko. The general in question looked a cross between embarrassed and infuriated.

"Your father would have sent us the additional soldiers needed to crush them." Wufei's blade was half drawn at the mention of Ozai, but Zuko waved him off. Wufei sheathed his blade and stepped back behind the throne.

"My father kept us embroiled in a war that nearly destroyed the world you'll have to forgive me if I tend to do things differently." Just then the doors to the throne room burst open and Firelady Mai and Princess Azula with little prince Roku walked in.

"Gentlemen, you have been keeping our husbands in this room for three hours now, the Firelady and I are here to relieve them. This meeting is here by postponed until tomorrow." Said Azula. Zuko's face was a mix surprise, gratitude and shock. Wufei just laughed.

"This is an outrage; Firelord Ozai would have you banished for such an intrusion!" Screamed General Lee. This time Wufei did not stop until his blade was resting on the general's neck.

"You will apologize to my wife and sister-in-law or you will lose your head." The general's expression changed from one of anger to fear. And this time Zuko did not wave him off.

"I…I humbly apologize for my outburst." Wufei nodded and sheathed his blade. "I apologize that the great Princess Azula was forced to marry this peasant dog of a weak Firelord." Wufei blade was out and singing before anyone had even blinked when he saw his young son. With a great effort he stopped his blade and sheathed it. The general smirked not realizing why he stopped. "See the dog is all bark and no bite."

"General Lee, not only have you been inexcusably rude to my wife and sister. You have insulted my brother-in-law and best friend. Worse than that you don't even know why you are still breathing. You are here by stripped of your rank and power, and as further punishment since you are so eager to see someone banished you are here by banished from the Fire Nation. Now get out of my sight." The general looked horrified then psychotic.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT PEASANT!" He rushed at Wufei launching several fire balls.

"Azula get Roku out of here." Azula, nodded and handed the small boy over to a servant who took the boy out of there she then turned around to help her husband but there was no need. Once his son was safely gone, Wufei smiled. The general ran forward to launch another blow when Wufei took off his head. Before the head even hit the floor his sword was back in its sheath.

"Would someone please clean up this mess, and my wife was correct this meeting is done, now." Any arguments against that were quelled by the red stare given to them. Wufei and Zuko then bowed to the generals and joined their wives.

"Wufei…"

"It's nothing Z I'm used to that come on I want to see our kids." With that the two royal couples walked to find Crown Prince Lu Tien, princess Ursa and little prince Roku.

"Daddy! Did you stop that bad man?" Shouted little Roku who then jumped into his father's open arms.

"Yes I did, tell me how's my favorite boy today?"

"I'm good daddy I was showing cousin Lu and Urssy my new sword that you gave me." The dragon blade master laughed and walked over to the children playing with all of them. Soon it became him waving the small wooden sword and chasing the screaming children only to get attacked by all three.

"He's a good man, not one you could imagine striking down a person as easily as he did." Remarked Mai, but Azula shook her head.

"That wasn't easy for him, it was necessary, and he only did it after his son was gone. He doesn't want to kill nor does he like doing it. He hates waste less deaths sound like anyone else Zuzu?" She teased.

"Should I get Aang to remove your bending?" They all laughed. They had never really removed the deal. But Azula was so much better that no one even thought about it anymore unless to joke.

"Oh please if you did that you and Aang would have to fight off one very annoyed dragon blade user." Another thing that became clear, every time someone mentioned taking away her bending Wufei's amber eyes turned red and his sword never seemed to be fully in its sheath. Eventually everyone in the gang agreed Azula was better but Zuko had always kept the deal open in case.

"Azula I am attached to this moron don't sick you pet dragon on him."

"Hey I resent that I'm the Firelord now."

"And you're doing an _excellent _job." Sneered Azula. Soon the grown ups became involved in fighting with each other. Fire balls started flying along with lots of sharp throwing knives

"Uncle Fei what are our parents doing?" Asked Lu.

"Being royalty is hard they're just having fun. Lets leave them alone beside don't you children have lessons." There came a very depressed "yes".

"Hm, you know I think Uncle Aang is here with Aunt Katara along with Aunt Ty Lee Uncle Sokka with Aunt Sukki and Aunt Toph how about we go find them instead?" All children brightened up and cheered. Which got their parents to look up.

"Where are you taking my children?" Asked a very annoyed Mai

"To their lessons?" All three parents snorted. "Fine to see the gang, they just arrived last night." Zuko's eyes bugged out.

"The gang is here? Oh god…" Was all he got out before being tackled by a twenty two year old Avatar. The rest of the gang was there and everyone burst out laughing.

50 years later.

They were old now, Zuko had abdicated his throne to Lu Tien, and Roku was now the master of the dragon blade. The whole gang now lived in Ba Sing Se, retired and loving it. Sukki and Sokka had five children one who was now chieftain of the Southern Water tribe, the others living either in Kyoshi or in the South Pole. Katara and Aang had three children, two air benders and one water bender, the two air benders were trying to help bring their people back from the brink of extinction. Ty Lee and Toph eventually found each other and were very happy adopting several war orphans. They were all members of the white lotus but now that there wasn't a war to fight they weren't really needed. So instead they lived off the riches of their younger days sometimes traveling on Appa to various places. The world was at peace and their children were making sure it stayed that way. The gang was finally done and could finally relax.

When they started to pass away they all were ready, their jobs done. The last to pass away were Wufei and Azula. They were both close to their hundredth birthday when they finally died. On their death beds they saw all their friends waiting for them and when they breathed their last they joined their friends walking into the light.

16


End file.
